


Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – I’ve Been There

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Murder, Heavy Angst, Murder, Racism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After seeing a child murdered, the reader seeks revenge. Will Erik be able to talk the reader down?





	Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – I’ve Been There

Destruction. It’s what humans are good at. Ignorance breeds fear, from fear comes contempt. Like everyone else you had witnessed the racism and wars created by ignorance but not like this; seeing it in person was far worse than watching it on the news or reading about it in the paper.

Your mission from Charles had been to collect a four-year-old boy and bring him back to the school as requested by his parents. But by the time you got there it was too late; the boy was shot dead in front of you by a group of eight, six men and 2 women, all wearing shirts with “No Mutants” scrawled across the front.

Watching the boy crumple to the ground in a bloody heap filled you with a white-hot rage, the likes of which you had never experienced before. Using your ability of water manipulation, you created strong arm-like currents to pull the group into the lake behind them, keeping their heads just above the water level.

“HE WAS JUST A BOY!” you thundered, “YOU WERE SCARED HE WAS A THREAT, HE WAS GOING TO LEARN TO CONTROL HIS POWERS. YOU HAVE HAD HUNDREDS OF YEARS TO CONTROL HOW TO USE GUNS YET HERE YOU ARE USING THEM ON A DEFENSLESS CHILD BECAUSE HE MAY ONE DAY HAVE HURT SOMEONE. WELL IF YOU WANT A MONSTER THEN HAVE ME, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, DEATH”.

With an intricate twist of your fingers the water level began slowly rising, while waiting for the water to reach their nostrils and slowly fill their lungs, they’d know the fear that the boy felt upon seeing the guns; this you were sure of.

“(Y/N), DON’T DO THIS!” Erik bellowed, running in front of you.

His sudden appearance threw you off guard, “Erik, what are you doing here?”

“One of the children at the school had a vision of this after you left, Charles warned me about it as soon as he could.”

In all the time you had known Erik you’d never seen him like this, the panic in his voice sounded more intense than anything you’d ever heard; it matched his furrowed brow and pleading eyes perfectly.

None of that mattered though, he hadn’t been there to see the child fall, “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING THEIR SIDE?”

He closed the gap between you, “I’m not choosing their side (Y/N), I’m choosing yours.”

One of the women in the lake spluttered, fighting against the water that had reached her nose and was now burning down her throat.

A brief flash of regret passed over your face, the sight spurred Erik on in a rushed tone, “I know it’s hard but you have to trust me, I’ve been where you are now, I’ve done all this before. All it takes is one mutant to attack for the rest of mankind to fear us, do you understand?”

Pain filled tears soaked your cheeks and you spoke between shuddering breaths, “I don’t know how to come back from this.”

“The same way I did, with help. Please don’t do this, you have a choice, you don’t have to hurt everyone. Show the world what a real hero looks like. Let them go.”

You lowered your hands slowly, adrenalin making them shake; the water followed the command smoothly, returning to its previously serene state. Then falling to the floor you began sobbing mournfully; Erik ran over and cradled you, rocking you gently and stroking your hair, all the while whispering comfortingly in your ear. You weren’t sure how long you were there, all you were aware of was Erik clinging to you and the sirens blaring in the air; the group were later arrested and charged of murder.

Thinking back to the event later provided you with some useful information; sometimes all a person needs is a shoulder to cry on and some reassuring words; that and Erik would always be the one constant thing in your life.


End file.
